<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Sound by SomebodyLovesMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329846">Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe'>SomebodyLovesMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>381 spoilers, Family Drama, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliations, light sexual references, suna and kiyoomi try to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O dia em que Osamu finalmente contaria a Atsumu que não iria seguir a carreira de vôlei havia chegado. As coisas não saem como esperado. Eles vão ficar bem?</p><p>Eles não sabem como lidar com isso, felizmente, eles não estão sozinhos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu admito, eu amo os irmãos Miya demais. Uma das minhas cenas preferidas do mangá com certeza é a briga dos dois no capítulo 381.</p><p>Então eu pensei, que tal eu fazer uma história baseada nisso? </p><p>Não está exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei, porém, acho que consigo passar o recado. </p><p>Está não é uma história de incesto tudo bem, gente? Espero que não confundam as coisas. </p><p>Also, essa história não foi 100% revisada, peço desculpas por qualquer erro.<br/>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Osamu acordou naquela manhã, ele sabia que não seria um bom dia. Afinal,  aquele <em>dia </em> tinha finalmente chegado.<br/><br/></p><p>O dia em que ele contaria a Atsumu que pararia de jogar vôlei depois do ensino médio.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu permaneceu aguardando por cinco minutos. A ansiedade crescia em seu peito conforme o tempo passava. Ele desejava que pudesse ficar assim para sempre se isso significasse não ter que enfrentar seu irmão gêmeo.</p><p> </p><p>Por que Atsumu tinha que ser tão difícil?</p><p> </p><p>Ele sabia. <em>Ele sabia </em> que sua decisão traria a ira de seu irmão mais velho, mas o que Osamu poderia fazer? Ele não sentia a mesma paixão pelo vôlei que Atsumu. Osamu se sente mais feliz quando passava horas e horas dentro da cozinha de sua casa elaborando os mais diversos tipos de receitas que sua mente poderia imaginar.</p><p> </p><p>Ele amava o vôlei, mas vôlei não era sua paixão.</p><p> </p><p>Com um suspiro, Osamu se iniciar e começou a se preparar para o dia. O garoto de cabelos acinzentados erguidos os olhos para a cama superior do beliche.</p><p> </p><p>Pegando um travesseiro caído no chão. Osamu jogou-o em direção a Atsumu, atingindo-o diretamente na face.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu soltou um bufo assustado e abriu os olhos em alerta. O travesseiro caindo no chão com a movimentação repentina.</p><p> </p><p>"Han?" - Ele gemeu. A voz rouca pelo sono.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu. Acorde, idiota preguiçoso. ”</p><p> </p><p>Quando o mais velho processou o que tinha acontecido, seu rosto se tornou uma carranca irritada. Atsumu pegou um de seus travesseiros e jogou de volta em Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastardo!" - Atsumu gritou se levantando, pronto para iniciar seu dia com uma briga.</p><p> </p><p>Seria um longo, longo dia.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Osamu seguiu sua rotina normalmente aquele dia, evitando ao máximo não deixar transparecer o nervosismo que ele sentiu. Ele tomou seu café da manhã preferido. Ele caminhou com Atsumu e se encontrou com Suna no meio do caminho para irem à escola juntos. Ele prestou atenção nas aulas. Ele praticou suas cortadas e saques no clube de vôlei.</p><p> </p><p>O dia passou particularmente rápido, para sua (in) felicidade.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu seguiu sua rotina à risca, só faltava apenas uma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu se sentiu estranho naquele dia, como se algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Ele não sabia realmente o motivo da sensação estranha em seu peito. Seu dia estava praticamente normal, exceto por uma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Seu gêmeo parecia inquieto hoje. Atsumu sabia que o outro não era de demostrar emoções mais do que o necessário, principalmente quando se tratava de mostrá-las na frente do levantador.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu respeitava esse espaço que seu irmão havia estabelecido, não indo além do que o necessário. Um grande altruísmo de sua parte, algo que as pessoas normalmente não esperavam dele.</p><p> </p><p>Porém, hoje, Atsumu sentiu uma extrema necessidade de cruzar esse espaço. Isso se deu devido ao grande esforço que seu gêmeo fez para tentar não demonstrar nervosismo. Essa ação contra o peito de Atsumu se encher de ansiedade.</p><p> </p><p>"Suna." - Atsumu chamou o bloqueador do meio que estava parado no canto da quadra. Suna lhe deu um olhar entediado.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não tenho dinheiro.” - Ele disse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hã? Por que você acha que eu vim aqui te pedir dinheiro? ” - Atsumu perguntou com um tom ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>“Porque é só isso que você tem feito nas últimas duas semanas.” – Suna respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – “Minha resposta continua sendo não.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você emprestaria se fosse ‘Sam... Espera... Não fui isso que eu vim te perguntar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Então o que você quer?” – Sua voz continuava entediada.</p><p> </p><p>“Você não acha que ‘Samu está um pouco estranho hoje? Você sabe de alguma coisa?” – Ele perguntou, direto.</p><p> </p><p>Suna ficou em silêncio, seus olhos afiados avaliando Atsumu calmamente. Sua face continuava inexpressiva.</p><p> </p><p>De fato, Suna sabia o que estava acontecendo. Então hoje é o dia, ele pensava consigo mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>“Por que você não faz essa pergunta diretamente para Osamu? Eu não sei o que te fez pensar que eu poderia saber de algo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfff” – Atsumu riu com escárnio, cruzando os braços. – “Está brincando comigo? Vocês dois contam tudo um para o outro, se algo acontecesse com ‘Samu você seria o primeiro a saber.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, por que você acha que eu te contaria algo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Então você sabe de algo.” – Atsumu disse, sério.</p><p> </p><p>Suna continuou impassível.</p><p> </p><p>“Augh!” – Atsumu gemeu em frustração. – “Tanto faz. Vou descobrir por mim mesmo.”</p><p> </p><p>O levantador se afastou em passos pesados e apressados. Quando frustrado, Atsumu tinha tendência a descontá-la em saques, sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>Suna (quase) se mal pulso de disparo por Atsumu, por mais incrível que fosse, ele realmente gostava do levantador. Embora, a dinâmica entre os dois não fosse como dois amigos íntimos que querem estar perto do tempo todo. Ele gostava da presença de Atsumu e de conversar com ele (Suna nunca admitiria isso para ninguém). Entretanto, havia uma outra presença que lhe agradava ainda mais.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sentiu por Osamu. O moreno sabia que hoje não seria um dia fácil. Ele desviou os olhos de Atsumu e deixou-os pousar em Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>O outro não havia percebido a movimentação do outro lado da quadra, concentrado demais em seus pensamentos próprios e seu treino de vôlei.</p><p> </p><p>Sorrindo de leve, Suna caminhou em sua direção. Naquele dia, ele tentaria dar o máximo de apoio que poderia ser para Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Ele merecia, afinal.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>No final do dia, Osamu, Atsumu e Suna caminharam novamente juntos. Se separando algumas quadras acima do caminho da escola.</p><p> </p><p>Na despedida, Suna deu um aperto demorado nos ombros de Osamu. Um ato que não passou despercebido pelo irmão mais velho.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu segurou a língua para não arrumar confusão antes da hora.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu contínuo seu caminho.</p><p> </p><p>Quando ambos chegassem em casa, as coisas seriam postas às claras.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Quando Osamu saiu do banheiro, Atsumu estava sentado em sua cama na parte inferior do beliche.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu estremeceu. Ele já sabia? Suna deixou escapar algo? Não, não poderia ser.</p><p> </p><p>Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz de Atsumu. - “O que você está escondendo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Estou ouvindo.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu respirou. Contou até três mentalmente e soltou as palavras que a muito tempo esperavam para serem ditas.</p><p> </p><p>“Estou largando o vôlei depois que o ensino médio acabar.”</p><p> </p><p>Rápido e direto. Ele só queria acabar com isso de uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu permaneceu em silêncio, analisando Osamu. O gêmeo mais novo sentia o nervosismo subindo em si novamente, dessa vez com mais força. Por que Atsumu estava em silêncio? Essa era a hora que ele começava a gritar e ambos entrariam em uma discussão frenética.</p><p> </p><p>“Por quê?” – Atsumu finalmente falou. Seus olhos pareciam que poderiam ver através dele.</p><p> </p><p>“Quero trabalhar com algo que envolva comida.” – Osamu respondeu.</p><p> </p><p>Sua voz nunca vacilou. Osamu estava certo do que queria para seu futuro. Ele sabia que estava tomando a decisão correta.</p><p> </p><p>“Você vai mesmo desperdiçar todo seu talento com <em>comida</em>?” – Atsumu disse, sua voz carregava um leve veneno. Seus olhos escureceram.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu cerrou os dentes. Aquelas palavras doeram, Atsumu realmente sabia como machucar alguém quando queria.</p><p> </p><p>“Quero fazer algo que me deixe feliz, Atsumu.” – Osamu disse, seu tom era raivoso, porém baixo. – “Eu não sou obrigado a seguir o mesmo caminho que você!”</p><p> </p><p>“O vôlei não te deixa feliz?” – Atsumu sibilou como se não pudesse acreditar nas palavras do gêmeo mais novo. – “Como ser bom em algo não te deixa feliz? Por que trocar uma certeza por uma incerteza?”</p><p> </p><p>“Como você poderia entender, seu idiota egoísta? Vôlei é a sua vida! Comigo é diferente, o que eu sinto no vôlei não chega nem perto do que eu sinto quando cozinho.” – Ele elevou um pouco a voz. – “Quero trilhar meu próprio caminho, independente dele ser incerto ou não.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ficou em silêncio. Osamu conseguia sentir a raiva exalando do outro.</p><p> </p><p>“Aceite de uma vez, ‘Tsumu. Vou largar o vôlei, só não me entenda mal. Eu amo vôlei, mas não é o que eu quero para minha vida.” – Ele tentou.</p><p> </p><p>“Faça como quiser.” – Atsumu respondeu, a voz gélida. O gêmeo mais velho subiu em sua própria cama, deitando-se para o lado da parede, ignorando Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu soltou um chiado nervoso, a raiva finalmente estalando em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>“Você é impossível, sabe!?” – Osamu gritou. – “Eu me recuso a me sentir mal pelas minhas escolhas de vida. Você as aceitando ou não!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu disse que você poderia fazer como quiser.” – Atsumu respondeu. – “Só espero que você não se arrependa disso no futuro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não irei!” – Osamu gritou, saindo do quarto. Batendo a porta com força.</p><p> </p><p>O gêmeo mais novo sabia que a conversa com Atsumu tomaria esse rumo desde que ele percebeu que não iria seguir o mesmo caminho que o irmão.</p><p> </p><p>Ainda assim, a frustração e a raiva eram impossíveis de serem evitadas.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu agarrou alguns fios de cabelo e puxou. Ele só faz isso quando se sente totalmente estressado. Atsumu o estressava. Por que ele não o compreendia?</p><p> </p><p>Quem foi aquele que definiu que felicidade se encontrava em apenas um lugar?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não voltou para o quarto. Ele go que não iria conseguir ficar no mesmo espaço que o irmão sem querer golpeá-lo no rosto. Tirar toda aquela certeza do conceito de felicidade e sucesso de seu ser.</p><p> </p><p>Nenhum dos gêmeos dormiu bem naquela noite.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Os gêmeos ignoraram um ao outro os próximos três dias que se seguiram.</p><p> </p><p>No começo, todos pensaram que era apenas mais uma das brigas estupidas dos gêmeos Miya. Todos acreditaram que em questão de horas ambos estariam de volta ao normal.</p><p> </p><p>O único que sabia que isso não aconteceria tão facilmente era Suna. Na noite anterior, o bloqueador do filho recebido algumas mensagens perguntando sobre a conversa dos irmãos.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não recebeu resposta.</p><p> </p><p>No caminho para a escola, nenhum dos dois dizem uma palavra, nem um com o outro ou com o próprio Suna.</p><p> </p><p>O moreno ignorou a leve pontada de dor que veio com o tratamento apático de Osamu. Mas no fundo, ele entendia.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, por outro lado, lançava alguns olhares raivosos em sua direção. Atsumu parecia que queria que Suna se sentisse culpado pelo clima pesado entre os dois.</p><p> </p><p>Na prática, Atsumu e Osamu irritados de lados opostos da quadra, praticando sozinhos.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguém se aproximou. Suna não reuniu coragem o suficiente para ir até Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Ele o deixou sozinho até o terceiro dia.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>A equipe da Inarizaki começou a se preocupar quando o tratamento silencioso dos gêmeos começou a durar mais do que eles esperavam.</p><p> </p><p>Todos estavam eufóricos para sabre o verdadeiro motivo que levou a queda dos gêmeos Miya mais do que o necessário.</p><p> </p><p>Kita encurralou Suna após a prática do segundo dia, exigindo saber o que estava acontecendo. O clima dos irmãos estava afetando como atividades do clube e o capitão não iria permitir que aquilo se estendesse ainda mais.</p><p> </p><p>Sentindo a pressão que o mais velho exalava, Suna contou o motivo de ambos os Miya estarem irritados um com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>Kita o agradeceu e disse que conversaria com os dois no dia seguinte.</p><p> </p><p>Suna soltou o ar dos pulmões quando o mais velho se afastou. Ele agora sente pena de Osamu que teria que lidar com as palavras cortantes do capitão da Inarizaki.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu e Osamu estavam sentados no chão, como costas apoiadas uma na outra. Uma expressão de ambos estava sombria.</p><p> </p><p>A equipe pode ter um vislumbre de Kita e os gêmeos alguns minutos atrás. O capitão cumprido cumprido sua promessa e estava tendo uma conversa com os dois.</p><p> </p><p>A expressão de Kita era neutra enquanto falava com os irmãos, sua voz baixa e séria. O semblante irritado dos gêmeos foi substituído por uma leve careta intimidada.</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke garante que as pessoas se sintam assim somente com sua presença.</p><p> </p><p>Quando ele acabou, ele dispersou a equipe que fingia que não estava ouvindo e os mandou voltarem ao trabalho. Após isso, ele saiu do ginásio pois tinha algumas tarefas para realizar para alguns professores.</p><p> </p><p>Os irmãos voltaram ao tratamento silencioso. Kita não havia os permitido permitido se ambos não resolvessem seus problemas.</p><p> </p><p>Suna observou quando ambos começaram a discutir. Ele se alarmou levemente quando ambos grudaram as mãos na jaqueta um do outro.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando estivermos em nosso leito de morte, vou virar e olhar bem nos seus olhos e falar que eu tive a vida mais feliz!” – Atsumu gritou.</p><p> </p><p>Ginjima o impediu de tentar interromper o momento.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu se desvencilhou de Osamu e saiu pisando fundo para fora do ginásio.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu permaneceu no lugar. Seu maxilar estava trincado e ele apertava com força seus punhos.</p><p> </p><p>Suna já tinha tido o suficiente. Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente do outro.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.” – Suna disse calmamente.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não respondeu, apenas se sentou novamente no chão.</p><p> </p><p>Suna se sentou ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu é um idiota.” – Osamu murmurou.</p><p> </p><p>“Acho que ele apenas está chateado. Atsumu não é normalmente um ser racional, isso costuma piorar quando ele está nervoso. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.” – Suna tentou apaziguar a situação.</p><p> </p><p>“Ele é um imbecil. Qual o maldito problema dele? Por que ele simplesmente não pode aceitar as decisões das pessoas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Osam...”</p><p> </p><p>“Estou cansado, Rin. Não é justo, por que eu devo me sentir mal por querer seguir um caminho diferente? Você acha que estou jogando meu futuro fora perseguindo o que eu amo?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna o estudou. Futuro não era algo que ele pensara com muita frequência. Ele era apenas um aluno do segundo ano do ensino médio, quando chegasse a hora, ele pensaria o que fazer. Por enquanto, ele só quer viver o presente.</p><p> </p><p>“Não.” – Ele respondeu, sincero.</p><p> </p><p>De fato, Suna não achava que perseguir seus sonhos era algo para se envergonhar. Na verdade, ele admirava pessoas assim.</p><p> </p><p>Às vezes, ele desejava ser uma dessas pessoas apaixonadas.</p><p> </p><p>“Você tem o direito de fazer o que você quiser, Osamu. Se Atsumu continuar sendo infantil sobre suas escolhas, isso é algo que ele deva lidar sozinho. Você não deve pensar em desistir por causa das palavras do seu irmão. Seja sua própria pessoa, com suas próprias opiniões, sabe?”</p><p> </p><p>“É difícil lidar com isso, principalmente se vem de alguém que literalmente dividiu um útero com você.” – Osamu revirou os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>“Não posso nem imaginar.”</p><p> </p><p>Os dois se encararam.</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos de Osamu eram bonitos. Diferentes do de Atsumu, eles possuíam uma tonalidade acinzentada, que poderia só ser percebida se você estivesse perto.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não sabia que você era do tipo que conforta as pessoas.” – Osamu finalmente disse. Uma sombra de um sorriso poderia ser vista em seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>“Normalmente não sou. Somente para aqueles que são merecedores de tal ato.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? E o que me fez ser o merecedor do conforto de Suna Rintarou?” – Osamu sorriu divertido. Todo seu mau humor de minutos atrás se esvaindo como se nunca tivesse existido.</p><p> </p><p>Você é você. Suna quis responder, mas se contentou em encolher os ombros.</p><p> </p><p>“Você se sente melhor?” – Ele mudou de assunto.</p><p> </p><p>“Não totalmente, mas estou melhor do que antes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isso já é um avanço.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tem algo que poderia totalmente restaurar meu bom humor.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna ficou curioso. – “E o que seria?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bom, eu tenho sua permissão?”</p><p> </p><p>“Permissão para que?” – O bloqueador do meio franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu vou te contar se você me der sua permissão.”</p><p> </p><p>“Espertinho. Tudo bem, você tem minha permissão. O que te faria ficar de bom humor novamente?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sorriu maliciosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Suna não pode calcular exatamente o que aconteceu. Em um minuto ele estava sentado no chão em posição ereta. Em outro ele foi agarrado por dois braços fortes e jogado no chão, com o dono desses mesmos braços em cima dele.</p><p> </p><p>Em seus dezesseis anos de vida, Suna Rintarou nunca se sentiu tão mortificado. O que raios Osamu estava fazendo?</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.” – Suna tentou se manter calmo. – “O que você está fazendo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Melhorando meu humor.” – Ele se aconchegou ainda mais em Suna. Seu rosto afundando em seu pescoço. Osamu mantinha seus olhos fechados, como se fosse dormir em cima dele.</p><p> </p><p>“E me abraçar na frente da equipe inteira vai te deixar de bom humor?” - Sua voz tremeu e ele passou os olhos pela equipe. Por algum motivo, ninguém estava dando atenção, como se a situação que ele se encontrava acontecesse todos os dias.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não respondeu.</p><p> </p><p>Suna suspirou pesadamente, passando seus braços em volta do outro garoto. Os dois deitados abraçados no meio do ginásio.</p><p> </p><p>Carente. Suna consigo mesmo, um sorriso suave em seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu saiu em passos rápidos e duros do ginásio. Ele estava além de irritado, ele estava furioso. Primeiro a briga com o irmão, depois, o sermão de Kita. O quanto o universo estava querendo que ele tinha um colapso nervoso?</p><p> </p><p>Ele caminhou até um lugar diferente. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, ele precisava respirar e principalmente, ele precisava se acalmar.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu realmente sabia como mexer com ele. O que aquele idiota estava pensando? Por que ele queria largar o vôlei? Por que ele não queria seguir o mesmo caminho que ele?</p><p> </p><p>Não perfeito sentido.</p><p> </p><p>Eles eram os gêmeos Miya do vôlei. A dupla mais temida das quadras. Sua combinação era perfeitamente sincronizada.</p><p> </p><p>Por que Osamu iria querer desistir disso?</p><p> </p><p>Ele simplesmente não entendia.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pegou seu celular. Somente uma pessoa poderia acalmá-lo nesse momento. Atsumu sente uma extrema necessidade de ouvir sua voz. De falar com ele.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu não queria estar sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>O telefone tocou três vezes até que o outro lado da linha fosse conectado.</p><p> </p><p>“O que você quer, Miya?” - A voz do outro lado soou dura.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu estremeceu.</p><p> </p><p>“Caramba, Omi-kun. Por que você tem que ser tão duro comigo? Estou passando por algo aqui. ”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa suspirou. - “Se for mais uma das suas bobag ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Não é!” – Ele protestou. – “Briguei com ‘Samu.”</p><p> </p><p>“E qual a novidade disso? Semana passada fiquei horas te escutando sobre sua briga com ele sobre pudim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu vai largar o vôlei depois que se formar.” – Atsumu disse. Sua voz de repente ficando baixa.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa ficou quieto. Atsumu pode ouvir alguns sons de passos até que ele finalmente falou:</p><p> </p><p>“O que aconteceu?” – Sua voz ficou suave.</p><p> </p><p>“Tivemos uma discussão, não nos falamos por três dias. Meu capitão só faltou comer meu fígado vivo por deixar isso atrapalhar a prática. Brigamos novamente faz alguns minutos.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa o deixou falar.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não entendo, Omi. Por que ele vai deixar de seguir uma carreira de prestígio para ser um cozinheiro? Osamu é bom demais para ficar dentro de uma cozinha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu. Sobre o que é isso exatamente?” – Sakusa o interrompeu. Mesmo sem vê-lo, Atsumu sabia que ele estava franzindo o cenho.</p><p> </p><p>“É exatamente isso, Omi-Omi.”</p><p> </p><p>“É mesmo? Sinto muito, Atsumu, mas você está sendo uma vadia sobre isso.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ficou irritado. Até mesmo Kiyoomi iria ridicularizado? Ninguém nesse mundo iria ficar do lado dele?</p><p> </p><p>“Eu tenho certeza de que isso não tem nada a ver com a carreira que Osamu escolheu. Tem a ver com você.”</p><p> </p><p>“O quê?”</p><p> </p><p>“Você tem medo de que Osamu siga a vida dele sem você. É isso.”</p><p> </p><p>“De que porra você está falando, Omi? Eu te liguei procurando conforto e voc...”</p><p> </p><p>“Cale-se, sim?” – Sakusa o interrompeu. Seu tom de voz era firme, mas Atsumu conseguiu detectar uma certa suavidade que tempos de prática conhecendo o ás de Itachiyama trouxeram para ele.</p><p> </p><p>“Olhe, Atsumu. Você e Osamu fizeram praticamente tudo juntos desde que eram bebês. É natural que você se sinta estranho sobre ele querendo fazer algo que não te envolva.” – Sakusa começou. – “Você está com medo de olhar para trás e não ver mais seu irmão cuidando das suas costas.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ficou quieto.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu não vai abandonar você se ele seguir uma profissão diferente da sua. Osamu te ama, mesmo não admitindo isso. Todo mundo vê o quanto vocês dois são pegajosos mesmo brigando o tempo todo. Osamu vai te apoiar mesmo de longe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu entendo do porquê você se sente assim. Você sabia que existem algumas fofocas rondando seu nome? Eu poderia me importar menos do que as pessoas dizem, porém, quando você ouve que seu namorado era uma pessoa desprezível no ensino fundamental é certamente algo, sim?”</p><p> </p><p>Então Kiyoomi ficou sabendo de como era a relação dele com seus antigos colegas de equipe. Para falar a verdade, Atsumu não dava a mínima para aquelas pessoas, elas eram terríveis e péssimas em vôlei. Simplesmente não valiam seu tempo.</p><p> </p><p>“E o que isso tem a ver? Não estou entendo seu ponto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você aturou tudo aquilo por que tinha Osamu do seu lado, não? Por que você se importaria com aquelas pessoas se você tinha o apoio da pessoa que você mais se importava?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu estava sem palavras. Kiyoomi era realmente algo.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu sei que você vai se sentir sozinho no começo, Atsumu, mas isso faz parte. Você não pode deixar seus medos interferirem na felicidade do seu irmão.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu passou a mão no rosto, agora ele se sentia horrível.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi estava certo. Caramba, ele realmente era um idiota.</p><p> </p><p>“Você vai seguir seu caminho, mas Osamu sempre vai estar por perto para te segurar. Além do mais.” – Sakusa deu uma pausa. Então, respondeu hesitantemente. – “Eu também estou aqui para você.”</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-kun.” – Atsumu apertou o telefone. – “Ao mesmo tempo que você sabe como derrubar um homem você sabe como colocá-lo para cima, hein?”</p><p> </p><p>“Não se acostume com isso.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu riu. Ele iria se acostumar com isso.</p><p> </p><p>“Bem. O que você vai fazer agora?” – Sakusa perguntou.</p><p> </p><p>“Só me resta resolver as coisas. Mas não estou ansioso por isso, ainda quero que Osamu considere uma carreira esportiva.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você é um pirralho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mas você ainda me ama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Infelizmente.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu riu.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu sabia que conversar com você me deixaria melhor. Estou com saudades, Omi. Quando vou poder te ver?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu realmente amava Kiyoomi. Relacionamentos a distância não eram fáceis, mas eles estavam conseguindo. Um de cada vez, porém, em dias como esse, Atsumu só queria agarrar seu namorado e sentir o conforto do outro garoto em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>“Em breve, Atsumu. Eu também sinto sua falta. ” - A última parte foi dita em um sussurro. - “Resolva as coisas com Osamu, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu irei.” - Atsumu deu uma pausa. Se sentindo ousado, ele perguntou. - “Onde você está agora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prática. Estou no vestiário agora. Porque?"</p><p> </p><p>“Você está sozinho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu.” - Sakusa avisou. - “Não é hora para isso.”</p><p> </p><p>“Só se você quiser, Omi.” - Atsumu disse inocentemente. - “Eu tenho aquele controle comigo, você sabe.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa ficou em silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso presumir que você tem aquilo com você?”</p><p> </p><p>Alguns segundos depois, o outro reconsiderou.</p><p> </p><p>“Acho melhor você fazer isso valer a pena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não sempre faço?”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Os gêmeos não voltaram juntos quando o dia terminou.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ficou fora de vista a prática toda. Ninguém soube dizer onde ele estava, ou o que estava fazendo.</p><p> </p><p>Suna e Osamu voltaram sozinhos. Os braços enganchados um no outro. Eles não se soltaram from a cena do ginásio mais cedo.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu caiu com um baque em sua cama, deixando toda a tensão e cansaço ir embora enquanto se provava em seus lençóis confortáveis.</p><p> </p><p>Independente do que tinha acontecido, Osamu se sentia um pouco mais leve. Estar perto de Suna, sempre feito isso com ele.</p><p> </p><p>Um dia sim, ele contasse ao outro como se sentisse. Por enquanto, ele tinha preocupações maiores.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Ele já tinha decidido seu caminho, quer que seu irmão gostasse ou não. Atsumu aceitar aceitar sua decisão eventualmente.</p><p> </p><p>Embora, Osamu gostaria de fazer apoio do irmão mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não percebeu o tempo passar até que seu irmão adentrou no quarto. O garoto de cabelos cinzas apertou os olhos e virou para o lado ao contrário do que estava.</p><p> </p><p>“Vamos conversar.” – A voz de Atsumu soou no quarto silencioso.</p><p> </p><p>“Se você for derramar mais bobagens sobre minhas escolhas então eu prefiro que você se mantenha em silêncio e suma daqui.” – Osamu retrucou, carrancudo.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu ouviu um bufo, depois, algo que ele não ouvia a muito tempo de seu irmão soaram no espaço:</p><p> </p><p>“Me desculpe.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu se virou para a direção de seu irmão mais rápido do que gostaria, seus olhos arregalados. Miya Atsumu lhe pedindo desculpas?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu mantinha seu olhar fixo no chão.</p><p> </p><p>“O quê?”</p><p> </p><p>“Você me ouviu, não vou repetir isso de novo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh! Consciência pesada?” – Ele provou.</p><p> </p><p>“Porra ‘Samu. Estou tentando aqui, não comece com suas gracinhas.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu caminhou até sua cama. O levantador empurrou seu irmão para o lado bruscamente. Então, se deitou ao seu lado. Seus olhos agora fixavam as madeiras que sustentavam a cama de cima.</p><p> </p><p>“Que porra você está fazendo? Saia daqui!” – Osamu tentou empurrar o irmão. Sem sucesso. – “Se você não sair da minha cama em um minuto vou chutar você!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sinto muito por ter dito todas aquelas coisas para você. Chame de consciência pesada se quiser, mas estou realmente arrependido, ok?” – Atsumu resmungou.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu parou de falar.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu estava com medo.” – Ele desabafou. – “O que eu poderia ter dito quando alguém que você praticamente esteve junto a vida toda diz que não vai estar mais por perto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu...”</p><p> </p><p>“É estranho, só isso. Como vou lidar quando olhar para a quadra e você não estiver lá?”</p><p> </p><p>O outro parou. Então era sobre isso. Atsumu tinha medo de estar sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não iria mentir, pensar em não ter mais seu gêmeo por perto era uma ideia assustadora, porém, era assim que a vida funcionava. Era hora de ambos crescerem e encararem as verdades da vida.</p><p> </p><p>“Não fale como se eu fosse morrer depois do ensino médio.” – Ele se deitou novamente, encarando o mesmo ponto que o irmão. – “Eu não vou estar em uma quadra, mas ainda sim vou estar te observando.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vai ser uma merda, ‘Samu. Ninguém é tão bom quanto você quando se trata de receber meus levantamentos. Seriamos, hm, imbatíveis...” – A última parte foi dita em um sussurro suave.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisamos aprender a crescer sem sermos a sombra um do outro, ‘Tsumu. Principalmente eu, muitas pessoas me reconhecem apenas como “o irmão gêmeo de Miya Atsumu.” – Ele resmungou amargamente. – “E eu não estou me retirando do vôlei porque acho que você me apaga de alguma forma, eu já te disse, quero lidar com comida. Sou bom nisso e quero saber onde esse caminho pode me levar.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu fez beicinho. – “Não é justo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pare de ser um crianção.”</p><p> </p><p>O clima agora estava bem mais leve. Os gêmeos eram assim, certo? Não importava a gravidade de suas discussões, eles sempre voltavam um para o outro.</p><p> </p><p>Uma onda de alívio preencheu Osamu. Seu irmão finalmente estava começando a entendê-lo, mesmo de seu jeito infantil de fazê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>“Nós vamos ficar bem, ‘Tsumu. Mesmo que façamos coisas diferentes, sempre estaremos lá um para o outro, você sabe disso.”</p><p> </p><p>“Se você não cumprir o que prometeu, vou queimar todas as suas receitas daquele livro estúpido de culinária que você fez.”</p><p> </p><p>“Claro, faça isso e vou postar todas aquelas fotos embaraçosas suas na internet.” – Ele revidou.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos riram.</p><p> </p><p>“Bem.” – Atsumu retirou seu celular que estava no bolso da calça que ele estava vestido. A tela acendeu. – “Posso ter pesquisado algumas coisas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Devo me preocupar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Caramba, não! Você bota tão pouca fé me mim!”</p><p> </p><p>“Não posso nem imaginar o porquê.” – Ele revirou os olhos, algumas memórias desagradáveis o atingindo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum, ok, olhe.” – Atsumu mostrou a tela do celular.</p><p> </p><p>Oh! Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Miya Osamu quando ele colocou os olhos no que a tela do telefone mostrava. Algo dentro dele se encheu de emoção.</p><p> </p><p>A tela mostrava algumas opções de universidades que ofereciam cursos de culinária.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu realmente odiava o quanto Atsumu, mesmo com seu jeito petulante e desagradável, se preocupava em fazer as pessoas ao seu redor felizes, independente de como ele se sentia.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu.” – Mais tarde, Osamu iria negar em como sua voz soou quebrada naquele momento. Ele estava emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu te disse, estou tentando. Não é fácil para mim, mas estou dando meu melhor, espero que você possa reconhecer isso pelo menos uma vez.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu respondeu com um abraço. Atsumu não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente, Atsumu retribuiu o abraço.</p><p> </p><p>“Achei que não éramos o tipo de irmãos afetuosos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cale-se. Essa é a última vez que faço isso pelo resto da minha vida.”</p><p> </p><p>Lá no fundo, ele sabia que não era verdade.</p><p> </p><p>“Obrigado, ‘Tsumu. Isso é realmente importante para mim.” – Osamu murmurou.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois ficaram um tempo assim.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto isso, Atsumu divagava.</p><p> </p><p>Seria difícil, complicado, não ter mais sua outra metade com ele. Mas depois dessa conversa, um pouco de sua insegurança ia lentamente embora.</p><p> </p><p>Algo como esperança florescia em seu peito. Ele não estaria sozinho. Nenhum deles estaria.</p><p> </p><p>Sim, eles iriam ficar bem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No dia seguinte, Osamu acordou com Atsumu o encarando.</p><p>"Eu ainda vou ser mais feliz que você."</p><p>Então os dois brigaram como se não houvesse amanhã, fim.</p><p>Estou chorando, amo esse dois demais. E também, Kiyoomi suave? Quem amou? Precisamos de mais desse Kiyoomi nas fanfics. </p><p>Para aqueles que gostam de interagir no twitter: @saiturns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>